In a conventionally arranged acoustic assembly, a compression driver attaches directly to a waveguide. The compression driver and the waveguide align along a single, common axis. During operation, the compression driver generates a sound wave that generally travels along the single, common axis. The single, common axis, however, may be problematic in a number of applications. For example, in a shallow-depth environment, a shallow distance separates a first surface from a second surface. Often, in the shallow-depth environment, the single, common axis runs perpendicular to the first surface and the second surface. In such a situation, the conventionally arranged acoustic assembly faces a significant dimensional constraint—i.e., the shallow distance. Because of that, when designing the conventionally arranged acoustic assembly, the critical focus often is on the dimensional constraint, as opposed to acoustics. Therefore, in certain applications, the single, common axis may result in sacrificing acoustic quality.